Dictionary Capital punishment
.22_Long_Rifle .22 caliber .22-caliber .22-caliber .32_ACP .32 caliber 12-hour_clock PM 1974_Huntsville_Prison_Siege eleven-day siege 1993 1993 2004 2004 5th_U.S._Circuit_Court_of_Appeals 5th U.S. Circuit Court of Appeals 7-11 7-11 9_mm_Luger 9 mm 9-1-1 9-1-1 A_Perfect_World A Perfect World A_Tale_of_Two_Cities A Tale of Two Cities ABC_News_(Australia) ABC News (Australia) Abraham_Lincoln Lincoln Accelerant accelerant Accomplice accomplice Acquittal acquittal Actor actor Addo-etta Addo-etta African_American African American African-American African-American Aggravated_sexual_assault aggravated sexual assault Aiding_and_abetting aiding the commission of the offense Al_Jazeera_English Al Jazeera English Al_Jazeera_International Al Jazeera International Al_Sharpton Al Sharpton Alabama Alabama Albert_E._Jenner,_Jr. Albert E. Jenner, Jr. Alcoholism alcoholism Alfred_D._Hughes_Unit Hughes Allah Allah Allan_B._Polunsky_Unit Allan B. Polunsky Unit Allen_Lee_Davis Allen Lee Davis Allman_Brothers Allman Brothers Band Altoona,_Pennsylvania Altoona, Pennsylvania Amarillo,_Texas Amarillo, Texas Amazing_Grace Amazing Grace American_Association_for_Mental_Retardation American Association for Mental Retardation American_Civil_War American Civil War American_football American football American_nationality_law American American_Old_West American Old West American_Psychiatric_Association American Psychiatric Association American_South American South America's_Most_Wanted America's Most Wanted Amicus_curiæ amicus Amnesty_International Amnesty International Anachronism anachronism Angel angel Ángel_Maturino_Reséndiz Ángel Maturino Reséndiz Annette_Carlozzi Annette Carlozzi Anthony_Graves Anthony Graves Anthony_Summers Summers, Anthony Antisocial_personality_disorder sociopath Antiterrorism_and_Effective_Death_Penalty_Act Antiterrorism and Effective Death Penalty Act Antonin_Scalia Antonin Scalia Anxiety anxiety AOL AOL Appeal appeal Aransas_River Aransas River Arcelia Arcelia Arkansas Arkansas Armed_robbery armed robberies Arson arson Arturo_Sarukhan Arturo Sarukhan Aryan_Brotherhood Aryan Brotherhood Assault assault Associate_Justice Associate Justice Associated_Press Associated Press Atascosa_County Atascosa County Athens,_Texas Athens Atkins_v._Virginia Atkins v. Virginia Attention_span attention span Attorney_at_law_(United_States) attorneys Attorney_General Attorney General Attorney_General_of_Texas Attorney General of Texas Aubrey,_Texas Aubrey, Texas Audie_Murphy Audie Murphy Austin,_Texas Austin, Texas Austin_American-Statesman Austin American-Statesman Austin_Chronicle Austin Chronicle Austin_County,_Texas Austin County, Texas Austin_Police_Department_(Texas) Austin police officer Axe axe Back_taxes back taxes Bacre_Waly_Ndiaye Bacre Waly Ndiaye Baker_Botts Baker Botts Ballistics ballistics Ballpeen_hammer ballpeen hammer Barack_Obama Barack Obama Barbecue barbecue Barefoot_v._Estelle Thomas Andy Barefoot Barrow_County,_Georgia Barrow County Barrow_Gang Barrow Gang Barton-upon-Humber Barton-upon-Humber Bastrop_County Bastrop County Bastrop_County,_Texas Bastrop County, Texas Bay_of_Pigs_Invasion Bay of Pigs Invasion Baylor_College_of_Medicine Baylor College of Medicine Baytown,_Texas Baytown, Texas Baze_v._Rees Baze v. Rees BBC BBC BBC_News BBC News BBC_News_Online news.bbc.co.uk Beaumont_Enterprise Beaumont Enterprise Behind_the_Music Behind the Music Ben_Thompson Ben Thompson Bench_(metonymy) bench Bestiality bestiality Betty_Lou_Beets Betty Lou Beets Bexar_County,_Texas Bexar County Beyond_a_reasonable_doubt beyond a reasonable doubt Bianca_Jagger Bianca Jagger Bias bias Big_Thicket Big Thicket Bill_Bonanno Bill Bonanno Bill_Clements Bill Clements Bill_Kurtis Bill Kurtis Billie_Wayne_Coble Billie Wayne Coble Biography_Channel Biography Channel Black_Hills Black Hills Blacksburg,_Virginia Blacksburg, Virginia Blanton_Museum_of_Art Blanton Museum of Art Blizzard blizzard Blood_alcohol_content blood alcohol content Blood_spatter_analysis blood spatter analysis Blow_Fly_(book) Blow Fly Bludgeon bludgeon Blue_Duck_(Lonesome_Dove_series) Blue Duck Board_of_Pardons_and_Parole Board of Pardons and Parole Bob_Butterworth Bob Butterworth Bobby_Wayne_Woods Bobby Wayne Woods Bonnie_Parker Bonnie Parker Borris_Miles Borris Miles Bowie,_Texas Bowie, Texas Brady,_Texas Brady, Texas Brady_v._Maryland Brady claim Braille braille Brain_tumor brain Brazoria_County,_Texas Brazoria County Brazos_County,_Texas Brazos County, Texas Brian_Doyle-Murray Brian Doyle-Murray British_citizenship British citizenship British_colony British colony Brittany_Holberg Brittany Holberg Bronchogenic_carcinoma bronchogenic carcinoma Brownsville,_Texas Brownsville, Texas Bruce_Isaacks Bruce Isaacks Buffalo,_New_York Buffalo, New York Burglary burglary Burlap burlap Business business Butcher_knife butcher knife Byrd_Unit Byrd Unit Caddo_Parish,_Louisiana Caddo Parish, Louisiana Cadillac Cadillac Cairo,_Illinois Cairo Caliber caliber California California Call_girl Escort Cameron_Todd_Willingham Cameron Todd Willingham Camino_Real Camino Real Camp_bed cot Campaign_to_End_the_Death_Penalty Campaign to End the Death Penalty Camper_Van_Beethoven Camper Van Beethoven Canada Canadian Canadian_River Canadian River Cannabis cannabis Cannabis_(drug) marijuana Cannibalism cannibalistic Capital_crime capital crime Capital_Jury_Project Capital Jury Project Capital_murder Capital murder Capital_Murder Capital Murder Capital_punishment death sentence Capital_punishment_in_California California has executed only 13 and none since January 17, 2006 Capital_punishment_in_Texas Capital punishment in Texas Capital_punishment_in_the_United_States Capital punishment in the United States Carl,_Georgia Carl, Georgia Carlos_Marcello Carlos Marcello Carroll_&_Graf_Publishers Carroll & Graf Publishers Case_citation 543 U.S. 551 Castroist Castroist Cattle_rustling cattle rustling Cavalry cavalry Cavity_search cavity search Cedar_Creek_Lake Cedar Creek Lake Celeste_Beard Celeste Beard Johnson Central_nervous_system central nervous system (CNS) Central_Standard_Time_Zone CDT Central_Time_zone CDT Certificate_of_appealability certificate of appealability Certiorari certiorari Change.org change.org Change_of_venue change of venue Channel_4 Channel 4 Charles_Brooks,_Jr. Charles Brooks, Jr. Charles_Brooks_Jr. Charles Brooks Jr. Charles_Dickens Charles Dickens Charles_Manson Charles Manson Chevrolet_El_Camino El Camino Cheyenne,_Wyoming Cheyenne, Wyoming Chicago Chicago Chicago,_Illinois Chicago, Illinois Chicago_Tribune Chicago Tribune Chicken_coop chicken coop Child_abuse abused Child_molestation child molestation Child_sexual_abuse sexually abused Chipita_Rodriguez since 1863 Chris_Bell_(politician) Chris Bell (politician) Christianity Christianity Christina_Crain_Unit Christina Crain Unit Christmas Christmas Christmas_Eve Christmas Eve Cigarette cigarette Circumstantial_evidence circumstantial evidence Cirrhosis_of_the_liver cirrhosis of the liver Citric_acid citric acid City_of_Austin City of Austin Ciudad_Juárez,_Chihuahua Ciudad Juárez, Chihuahua Civil_Rights_Act_of_1871 Civil Rights Act of 1871 Clarence_Brandley Clarence Brandley Clarence_Thomas Clarence Thomas Claw_hammer claw hammer Clear_and_convincing_evidence clear and convincing evidence Clear_Creek Clear Creek Clemency commute Clemens_Unit Clemens Unit Clinical_depression depression Clinical_psychology clinical psychologist Clinton_Lee_Young Clinton Lee Young Clothes_hanger coat hangers Clyde_Barrow Clyde Barrow CNN CNN Coahuila_y_Tejas Coahuila y Tejas Cobbler_(food) cobbler Cocaine cocaine Coffin coffin Colt_Cobra Colt Cobra .38 Colt_Dragoon Colt Dragoon Columbia_University Columbia University Coma coma Come_on_Now_Social Come on Now Social Commune_(intentional_community) commune Community_college community college Commutation_(law) commutation Confederate_States_of_America Confederate Confession_(legal) confessing Connecticut Connecticut Consensual consensual Conservatism conservatism Conservatism_in_the_United_States conservative Conservative conservative Conspiracy_(crime) conspiracy Conspiracy_theorist conspiracy theorist Conspiracy_theory conspiracy theory Constantine_(film) Constantine Constitution_of_the_United_States Constitution of the United States Constitutionality unconstitutional Construction_worker Construction worker Consular_official consular official Contract_killing Murder for remuneration Controlled_substance controlled substance Convenience_store convenience store Convicted convicted Conviction conviction Coordinated_Universal_Time UTC Coretta_Scott_King Coretta Scott King Cornell_University Cornell University Coroner coroner Corpus_Christi,_Texas Corpus Christi Corpus_Christi_Caller-Times Corpus Christi Caller-Times Corsicana,_Texas Corsicana, Texas Corsicana_Daily_Sun Corsicana Daily Sun Court-martial court-martial Courtroom courtroom CourtTV CourtTV Crack_cocaine crack cocaine Crack_pipe crack pipe Crime_in_Texas Crime in Texas Crime_Library Crime Library Crime_scene crime scene Criminal_act criminal act Criminal_Minds Criminal Minds Cronyism cronyism Cross_Canadian_Ragweed Cross Canadian Ragweed Cross_Canadian_Ragweed_(album) Cross Canadian Ragweed Crossed_Over Crossed Over Crossword_puzzle crossword puzzle Cruel_and_unusual_punishment cruel and unusual punishment Crusade_to_Free_Cuba_Committee Free Cuba Committee Cú_Chulainn Cú Chulainn Cuisine_of_the_United_States American fare Cullen_Baker Cullen Baker Cult cult Culture cultural Curtis_McCarty Curtis McCarty Cyanide cyanide Dale_Gribble Dale Gribble Dallas Dallas Dallas,_Texas Dallas Dallas_Municipal_Building Dallas Police Headquarters Dallas_Police_Department Dallas Police Department Dallas_Times_Herald Dallas Times Herald Dan_Morales Dan Morales Danny_Aiello Danny Aiello Danny_Glover Danny Glover Darlie_Routier Darlie Routier David_Dow David Dow David_Grann David Grann David_Hackett_Souter David Souter David_Knopfler David Knopfler David_Reitzes David Reitzes David_Souter Souter De_Soto_Parish,_Louisiana De Soto Parish, Louisiana Dead_Man_Walking_(film) Dead Man Walking Dead_Man_Walking_(soundtrack) Dead Man Walking Dean_(education) dean Death_penalty Death Death_Penalty Death Penalty Death_Penalty_Information_Center Death Penalty Information Center Death_row death row Death_Row Death Row Death_sentence death sentence Death-qualified_jury death-qualified jury Debt debt Deer_Park,_Texas Deer Park Defendant defendant Defense_(legal) defense Defense_attorney defense attorney Del_Rio,_Texas Del Rio, Texas Democracy_Now! Democracy Now! Denton,_Texas Denton, Texas Denton_County,_Texas Denton County, Texas Derrick_O'Brien Derrick O'Brien Derrick_Wayne_Frazier Derrick Wayne Frazier Desertion deserters Desmond_Tutu Desmond Tutu Deviant_behavior deviant behavior Dexter_(TV_series) Dexter Dexter_Morgan Dexter Morgan Diagnostic_and_Statistical_Manual_of_Mental_Disorders The Diagnostic and Statistical Manual IV-TR Diane_Fanning Diane Fanning Diane_Keaton Diane Keaton Diane_Zamora Diane Zamora Diary journals Discovery_(law) discovery Discovery_Channel Discovery Channel District_attorney district attorney DNA DNA DNA_analysis DNA analysis Documentary documentary Dodge_Coronet Dodge Coronet Dog_the_Bounty_Hunter Dog the Bounty Hunter Dohäsan Dohäsan Domestic_violence wife abuser Don_DeLillo Don DeLillo Dorothy_Otnow_Lewis Dorothy Otnow Lewis Doubleday_(publisher) Doubleday Doug_Teper Doug Teper Douglas_Kennedy_(actor) Douglas Kennedy Dr_Pepper Dr Pepper Drew_Pearson_(journalist) Drew Pearson Drowning drowning Drug drug Drug_addict drug addict Drug_addiction drug addiction Drug_Enforcement_Administration Drug Enforcement Administration Drug_lord drug lord Drug_trafficker Drug trafficker Duane_Chapman Duane "Dog" Chapman Eagles_(band) Eagles Earl_Warren Earl Warren East_Texas East Texas Eddyville,_Kentucky Eddyville, Kentucky Edna,_Texas Edna, Texas Edward_Bell_(murderer) Edward Bell Eighth_Amendment_to_the_United_States_Constitution U.S. Const. amends. VIII Eighth_Amendment_to_the_United_States_Constitution_ Eighth Amendment El_Paso,_Texas El Paso, Texas Electric_chair electric chair Electrical_tape electrical tape Ellis_County,_Texas Ellis County, Texas Ellis_Unit Ellis Unit Embezzlement embezzlement En_banc en banc England England Ernest_Willis Ernest Willis Estelle_Unit Estelle Unit Euna_Lee Euna Lee Euphemism euphemistically Europe Europe Evergreen,_Texas Evergreen, Texas Everman,_Texas Everman, Texas Evidence evidence Evidentiary_hearing evidentiary hearing Execute execute Executed executed Execution executed Execution_(legal) execution Execution_by_shooting shooting Execution_chamber execution chamber Expert_witness expert witness Extenuating_circumstances mitigating circumstance Extradition extradition Fair_Play_for_Cuba_Committee Fair Play for Cuba Committee Fair_Trials_International Fair Trials International Falls_County,_Texas Falls County, Texas Fantasy_(psychology) fantasies Farm farm Farm_to_Market_Road_215 Farm to Market Road 215 Farm_to_Market_Road_350 Farm to Market Road 350 Farwell,_Texas Farwell, Texas FBI FBI FBI_Ten_Most_Wanted_Fugitives,_1990s the 457th fugitive listed by the FBI Federal_Bureau_of_Investigation FBI Federal_Trade_Commission_v._Dean_Foods_Co. Federal Trade Commission v. Dean Foods Co. Felony felony Felony_theft Felony theft Felony-Murder_doctrine Felony-Murder doctrine Fifth_Circuit_Court_of_Appeals Fifth Circuit Court of Appeals Filling_station service station Final_meal final meal Final_statement final statement Find_a_Grave Find a Grave Find_A_Grave Find A Grave Finger_quotes finger quotes Firefighter firefighter Firing_squad firing squad First_Battle_of_Adobe_Walls First Battle of Adobe Walls First_degree_murder first degree murder Flashover flashover Florida Florida Florida_Attorney_General Florida Attorney General Florida_State_Legislature Florida State Legislature Florida_State_Prison Florida State Prison Florida_Supreme_Court Florida Supreme Court Flynn_effect Flynn effect Forensic forensic Forensic_Files Forensic Files Forensic_investigation forensic investigators Forensic_psychiatry forensic psychiatrist Forensic_science forensic evidence Fork fork Forsyth,_Missouri Forsyth, Missouri Fort_Bend_Independent_School_District Fort Bend Independent School District Fort_Sill,_Oklahoma Fort Sill, Oklahoma Fort_Worth Fort Worth Fort_Worth,_Texas Fort Worth, Texas Fort_Worth_Star-Telegram Fort Worth Star-Telegram Fort_Zarah Fort Zarah Fourteenth_Amendment_to_the_United_States_Constitution XIV Fourth_plinth fourth plinth Fox_News Fox News Frameup frame Frances_Newton Frances Newton Frank_Bustoz Frank Bustoz Frank_Coppola Frank Coppola Frank_Hamer Frank Hamer Frank_Sheeran Frank Sheeran Fred_Carrasco Fred Carrasco French_fries french fries Frontline_(U.S._TV_series) Frontline Frontline_(US_TV_series) Frontline Furman_v._Georgia Furman v. Georgia Gag gag Gainesville,_Texas Gainesville, Texas Gallows gallows GamesMaster GamesMaster Gaming_the_system gaming the system Garland,_Texas Garland Garry_Mauro Garry Mauro Gatesville,_Texas Gatesville, Texas GED GED Genaro_Ruiz_Camacho Genaro Ruiz Camacho Geneva_Conventions Geneva Conventions George_Custer George Custer George_H._W._Bush George H. W. Bush Administration's George_Hassell George Hassell George_W._Bush George W. Bush George_W._Bush_administration Bush administration George_Washington Washington Georgia_(U.S._state) Georgia Georgia_Diagnostic_and_Classification_Center Georgia Diagnostic and Classification Center Gerald_Posner Gerald Posner Gerald_R._Ford Gerald R. Ford Ghost ghost Giddings,_Texas Giddings, Texas Giddings,_TX Giddings Glass_eye glass eye Glock Glock GMC_Jimmy GMC Jimmy Golden,_Colorado Golden, Colorado Google_Books Google Books Google_News Google News Gorham,_Illinois Gorham Gospel_music Gospel Governor_(United_States) Governor Governor_of_Texas Texas Governor Granbury,_Texas Granbury, Texas Grand_jury grand jury Grand_Theft_Auto_(crime) Grand Theft Auto Gray_county Gray county Gray_County,_Texas Gray County Great_Lakes,_Illinois Great Lakes, Illinois Greater_Houston Greater Houston Greece Greek Greg_Abbott Greg Abbott Gregg_v._Georgia Gregg v. Georgia Groping grope Groupie groupie Gruesome_Gertie Gruesome Gertie Guadalupe_County,_Texas Guadalupe County Guerrero Guerrero State Guillotine guillotine Guilt guilt Guilty_plea pleaded guilty Gulf_of_Mexico Gulf of Mexico Gun gun Gunslinger gunfighter Habeas_corpus writ of habeas corpus Halloween Halloween Hamburger hamburger Hammer hammer Handbook_of_Texas Handbook of Texas Handgun handgun Hanged hanged Hanging hanging Hank_Skinner Hank Skinner Harold_McQueen,_Jr. Harold McQueen Harris_County,_Texas Harris County Harry_Belafonte Harry Belafonte Harry_Blackmun Justice Blackmun Hatchet hatchet Havana Havana HBO HBO Headlight headlight Heart_attack heart attack Heart_failure Heart failure Heavy_metal_music heavy metal Helen_Prejean Helen Prejean Heliberto_Chi Heliberto Chi Henderson_County Henderson County Henderson_County,_Texas Henderson County, Texas Henry_Crown Henry Crown Henry_Lee_Lucas Henry Lee Lucas Henry_Wade Henry Wade Hepatocellular_carcinoma liver Her_Majesty's_Prison_Service English prison Heroine heroine Hilltop_Unit Hilltop Hilton_Hotel Hilton Hotel Hispanic Hispanic Hispanic_and_Latino_Americans Hispanic Historian historian History_of_slavery_in_the_United_States slaves Hockley,_Texas Hockley, Texas Holcomb,_Missouri Holcomb, Missouri Home_invasion home invasion Homemaker homemaker Homicide homicide Honda Honda Hospital_Galveston_Unit Hospital Galveston Unit Hostage hostage House_Select_Committee_on_Assassinations House Select Committee on Assassinations Houston Houston Houston,_Texas Houston Houston_Chronicle Houston Chronicle Houston_Independent_School_District Houston Independent School District Houston_Marchman Houston Marchman Houston_Press Houston Press Howard_Guidry Howard Guidry Hughes_Springs,_Texas Hughes Springs Human_rights human rights Humberside Humberside Humberto_Leal Humberto Leal Garcia Humberto_Leal_Garcia Humberto Leal Garcia Humberto_Leal_Garcia,_Jr. Humberto Leal García Hunger_strike hunger strike Huntington,_West_Virginia Huntington, West Virginia Huntsville,_Texas Huntsville, Texas Huntsville_Prison Huntsville Prison Huntsville_Unit Huntsville Unit Hurricane_Katrina Hurricane Katrina Hypothermia hypothermia Iced_tea iced tea Ignacio_Cuevas Ignacio Cuevas Illegal_drug_trade crack house Illegitimate illegitimate Illicit_drugs drug Illinois Illinois Imagine_(song) Imagine Immunity_from_prosecution immunity Impasse standoff Incarceration_of_women prison housing female offenders Indiana Indiana Indicted indicted Indictment indicted Indigo_Girls Indigo Girls Ineffective_assistance_of_counsel incompetent manner Informant informant Innocence_commission innocence commission Innocence_Project Innocence Project Insanity_defense insanity defense International_Court_of_Justice International Court of Justice International_incident international incident Interstate_45 Interstate 45 Introversion_and_extroversion introversion IQ IQ Iron_Maiden Iron Maiden Islam Islam Italian_American Italian Italian_Prime_Minister Italian Prime Minister Itinerant itinerant Izúcar_de_Matamoros Izúcar de Matamoros J._Michael_Luttig J. Michael Luttig Jack_Purvis Jack Purvis Jaguar_(car) Jaguar James_Autry James David Autry James_Byrd,_Jr. James Byrd, Jr. James_E._Ferguson James E. Ferguson James_Earl_Reed James Earl Reed James_Ellroy James Ellroy James_Grigson James Grigson James_R._Flynn James R. Flynn James_Rasmussen James Rasmussen James_W._Douglass Douglass, James Jason_Massey Jason Eric Massey Jasper,_Alberta Jasper, Alberta Jeb_Bush Jeb Bush Jennifer_Ertman_(murder_victim) Jennifer Ertman Jennifer_Jason_Leigh Jennifer Jason Leigh Jermaine_Herron Jermaine Herron Jesse_Jackson Jesse Jackson Jesse_Tafero Jesse Tafero Jesus Jesus Jesus_Ledesma_Aguilar Jesus Ledesma Aguilar JFK_(film) JFK Jim_Davis_(actor) Jim Davis Jim_Jones Jim Jones Jim_Marrs Jim Marrs Jim_Mattox Jim Mattox Jimmy_Fennell_Jr. Jimmy Fennell Jr. Jimmy_Hoffa Jimmy Hoffa John_F._Kennedy_assassination alleged assassin of President John F. Kennedy John_Lennon John Lennon John_Louis_Evans John Louis Evans John_Paul_Stevens Stevens John_Wesley_Hardin John Wesley Hardin John_Whitmire John Whitmire Johnny_Frank_Garrett Johnny Frank Garrett Jonestown Jonestown José_Ernesto_Medellín José Ernesto Medellín José_Medellín José Medellín Joseph_"Mad_Dog"_Taborsky Joseph "Mad Dog" Taborsky Joseph_Bonanno Joseph Bonanno Joseph_Campisi Joseph Campisi Joseph_Civello Joseph Civello Joseph_Johnson_(murderer) Joseph Johnson Joseph_Paul_Jernigan Joseph Paul Jernigan Journalist journalist JPEG JPG Judge judge Julie_Rea_Harper Julie Rea Harper June_25,_1997 June 25, 1997 Jury jury Jury_forewoman jury forewoman Jury_instructions instructions given to a jury Jury_trial trial Justice justice Justice_Ginsburg Justice Ginsburg Justice_Kagan Justice Kagan Justice_Sotomayor Justice Sotomayor Juvenile_delinquent juvenile delinquent Juvenile_detention juvenile detention Juvenile_offender juvenile offender Kansas_City,_Missouri Kansas City Karla_Faye_Tucker Karla Faye Tucker Kaufman_Adolescent_and_Adult_Intelligence_Test Kaufman Adolescent and Adult Intelligence Test Keith_Bernard_Clay Keith Bernard Clay Kelsey_Patterson Kelsey Patterson Kennedy_v._Louisiana Kennedy v. Louisiana Kenneth_Edward_Gentry Kenneth Edward Gentry Kenneth_McDuff Kenneth Allen McDuff Kenny_Rogers Kenny Rogers Kentucky Kentucky Kentucky_State_Penitentiary Kentucky State Penitentiary Kerry_Max_Cook Kerry Max Cook Ketchup ketchup Kevin_Christopher_Kincy Kevin Christopher Kincy Kevin_Costner Kevin Costner Key_Lime_Pie_(album) Key Lime Pie KHOU KHOU KHOU-TV KHOU-TV Kidnapper kidnapper Kidnapping kidnapping King_of_the_Hill King of the Hill Kingsport,_Tennessee Kingsport, Tennessee Kinky_Friedman Kinky Friedman Kiowa Kiowa KLTV KLTV Knife knife Koitsenko Koitsenko KTRK-TV KTRK-TV Ku_Klux_Klan Ku Klux Klan KXAS KXAS Channel 5 L._Fletcher_Prouty L. Fletcher Prouty Lamont_Reese Lamont D. Reese Laredo_Morning_Times Laredo Morning Times Larry_Donnell_Davis Larry Donnell Davis Larry_King Larry King Larry_King_Live Larry King Live Larry_McMurtry Larry McMurtry's Last_meal last meal Last_words last words Law legal Law_firm law firm Law_of_parties law of parties Law_of_Parties Law of Parties Lawrence_O'Connor_(rapist) Lawrence O'Connor Lawrence_Russel_Brewer Lawrence Russel Brewer Lawyer lawyer Leal_Garcia_v._Texas Leal Garcia v. Texas Leander_J._Shaw,_Jr. Leander J. Shaw, Jr. Lean-to lean-to Led_Zeppelin Led Zeppelin Lee_Harvey_Oswald Lee Harvey Oswald Legal_burden_of_proof reasonable doubt Legal_recourse legal recourse Lena_Baker Lena Baker Leonel_Torres_Herrera Leonel Torres Herrera Lethal_injection lethal injection Lewis_McWillie Lewis McWillie Lewis_Unit Lewis Unit Lexington,_Kentucky Lexington Life_imprisonment Life imprisonment Life_in_prison life in prison Life_insurance life insurance Life_sentence life sentence Life_without_parole life without parole Linda_Carty Linda Carty Lionel_Richie Lionel Richie List_of_females_executed_in_the_United_States List of females executed in the United States List_of_Governors_of_Texas Governor List_of_horror_film_serial_killers List of horror film serial killers List_of_individuals_executed_in_Texas List of individuals executed in Texas List_of_individuals_executed_in_Texas,_1819–1849 1819–1849 List_of_individuals_executed_in_Texas,_1850–1859 1850–1859 List_of_individuals_executed_in_Texas,_1860–1869 1860–1869 List_of_individuals_executed_in_Texas,_1870–1879 1870–1879 List_of_individuals_executed_in_Texas,_1880–1889 1880–1889 List_of_individuals_executed_in_Texas,_1890–1899 1890–1899 List_of_individuals_executed_in_Texas,_1900–1909 1900–1909 List_of_individuals_executed_in_Texas,_1910–1919 1910–1919 List_of_individuals_executed_in_Texas,_1920–1929 1920–1929 List_of_individuals_executed_in_Texas,_1930–1939 1930–1939 List_of_individuals_executed_in_Texas,_1940–1949 1940–1949 List_of_individuals_executed_in_Texas,_1950–1959 1950–1959 List_of_individuals_executed_in_Texas,_1960–1964 1960–1964 List_of_individuals_executed_in_Texas,_1982–1989 1982–1989 List_of_individuals_executed_in_Texas,_1990–1999 1990–1999 List_of_individuals_executed_in_Texas,_2000–2009 2000–2009 List_of_individuals_executed_in_Texas,_since_2010 Since 2010 List_of_juvenile_offenders_executed_in_the_United_States List of juvenile offenders executed in the United States List_of_notable_converts_to_Islam List of notable converts to Islam List_of_serial_killers_by_number_of_victims List of serial killers by number of victims List_of_Texas_state_prisons List of Texas state prisons List_of_United_States_Supreme_Court_cases List of United States Supreme Court cases List_of_United_States_Supreme_Court_cases,_volume_506 List of United States Supreme Court cases, volume 506 List_of_United_States_Supreme_Court_cases,_volume_542 List of United States Supreme Court cases, volume 542 Little_Arkansas_Treaty Little Arkansas Treaty Liver_disease liver disease Livingston,_Texas Livingston, Texas Livingston_Municipal_Airport_(Texas) Livingston Municipal Airport Llano,_Texas Llano, Texas Log_cabin log cabin Lone_Wolf_(Kiowa) Lone Wolf (Kiowa) Lonesome_Dove Lonesome Dove Longshoreman longshoreman Longview_News-Journal Longview News-Journal Los_Angeles_Times Los Angeles Times Loudon_Wainwright_III Loudon Wainwright III Louis_Black Louis Black Louis_L'Amour Louis L'Amour Louisiana Louisiana LSD LSD Lubbock_Avalanche-Journal Lubbock Avalanche-Journal Luis_Ramirez Luis Ramirez Luminol luminol Lung_cancer lung cancer Lynching lynching Lyndon_Johnson Lyndon Johnson Macabre macabre Mace_(spray) Mace Mafia Mafia Major Major Malice_aforethought deliberately Manslaughter manslaughter Marcia_Kelly Marcia Kelly Marianna,_Florida Marianna, Florida Marijuana marijuana Marion_Dudley Marion Butler Dudley Mark_Moseley Mark Moseley Martha_Barnett Martha Barnett Martin_Gurule Martin Gurule Martin_Luther_King,_Jr. Martin Luther King, Jr. Mary_Gauthier Mary Gauthier Mason_County,_Texas Mason County, Texas Mass_murder mass murder Mass_suicide suicide Matthew_Bright Matthew Bright Matthew_Dee_Baker Matthew Dee Baker Maxim_(magazine) Maxim Mazda Mazda McAllen,_Texas McAllen, Texas McKinney,_Texas McKinney, Texas McLennan_County,_Texas McLennan County, Texas Mechanic mechanic Medellin_v._Texas Medellin v. Texas Medellín_v._Texas Medellín v. Texas Medicine_Lodge_Treaty Medicine Lodge Treaty Melvin_Belli Melvin Belli Melvin_White Melvin Wayne White Meningitis meningitis Mental_disorder mental disorder Mental_illness mental illness Mental_retardation mentally retarded Mentally_retarded mentally retarded Mercedes-Benz Mercedes-Benz Mercury_Tracer Mercury Tracer Mercy mercy Merle_Haggard Merle Haggard's Mesquite_tree mesquite tree Metallica Metallica Methamphetamine methamphetamine Metropolitan_Books Metropolitan Books Mexican-American Mexican-American Mexico Mexican Mexico_v._United_States_of_America Concerning Avena and Other Mexican Nationals Michael_Anthony_Rodriguez Michael Anthony Rodriguez Michael_English_(criminal) Michael English Michael_Graczyk Graczyk, Michael Michael_Lerner_(actor) Michael Lerner Michael_R._Bromwich Michael R. Bromwich Michael_Reilly_Burke Michael Reilly Burke Michael_Richard Michael Richard Michael_Wayne_Richard Michael Wayne Richard Michigan Michigan Microwave_oven microwave oven Miles,_Texas Miles, Texas Military_discharge discharge Miranda_rights Miranda rights Miriam_A._Ferguson Miriam A. Ferguson Missionary_(LDS_Church) missionaries Missouri Missouri Missouri_City,_Texas Missouri City, Texas Mistrial_(law) mistrial Mitigating_factor mitigating evidence Model_Penal_Code Model Penal Code Monterrey Monterrey Mortgage_loan mortgage Most_Evil Most Evil Motel motel Motor_vehicle_theft motor vehicle theft Moundsville,_West_Virginia Moundsville, West Virginia Mountain_View_State_School Mountain View State School Mountain_View_Unit Mountain View Unit Ms._(magazine) Ms. Mug_shot mugshot Mule mule Murder Murder Murder_of_James_Byrd,_Jr. murderer of James Byrd, Jr. Murder_of_Jennifer_Ertman_and_Elizabeth_Peña murder of Jennifer Ertman and Elizabeth Peña Murder_of_Riley_Ann_Sawyers murder of Riley Ann Sawyers Murderer murderer Murders murders Nacogdoches,_Texas Nacogdoches, Texas Nacogdoches_County,_Texas Nacogdoches County Napoleon_Beazley Napoleon Beazley Nathan_Lee Nathan Lee National_Black_United_Front National Black United Front National_Coalition_to_Abolish_the_Death_Penalty National Coalition to Abolish the Death Penalty National_Geographic_Explorer National Geographic Explorer Navi_Pillay Navi Pillay NBC_News NBC Nebraska Nebraska Neurologist neurologist New_Black_Panther_Party New Black Panther Party New_Haven New Haven New_Jersey New Jersey New_York New York New_York_Times New York Times Newt_Gingrich Newt Gingrich Nickname nickname Nightclub Nightclub Ninth_grade ninth grade No_Country_for_Old_Men_(film) No Country for Old Men Noam_Chomsky Noam Chomsky Noose noose Norridge,_Illinois Norridge, Illinois Northern_Correctional_Institution Northern Correctional Institution Novel novel NOW_on_PBS NOW on PBS NPR NPR Nueces Nueces Nuevo_Laredo,_Tamaulipas Nuevo Laredo, Tamaulipas Nuevo_León Nuevo León Oak_Cliff,_Texas Oak Cliff, Texas Ocala,_Florida Ocala Odell_Barnes_(criminal) Odell Barnes, Jr. Ohio Ohio Oklahoma Oklahoma Old_Betsy Old Betsy Old_Smokey Old Smokey Oliver_Stone Oliver Stone Opera opera Oral_sex oral sex Organ_donation organ donation Organized_crime organized crime Oscar_Luigi_Scalfaro Oscar Luigi Scalfaro Ottis_Toole Ottis Toole Outlaw outlaw Oz_Almog Almog, Oz Ozona,_Texas Ozona, Texas Palestine,_Texas Palestine, Texas Pampa,_Texas Pampa, Texas Pancuronium_bromide pancuronium bromide Pantheon_Books Pantheon Books Paranoid_delusion paranoid delusion Paranoid_schizophrenia paranoid schizophrenia Pardon commuted Pardons pardons Paring_knife paring knife Parkland_Hospital Parkland Hospital Parole parole Pat_Robertson Pat Robertson Patricia_Cornwell Patricia Cornwell Patrick_Leahy Patrick Leahy Paul_Colella Paul Colella Pediatric pediatric Pedro_Medina Pedro Medina Pen_pal pen pal Penalty_phase penalty phase Penguin_Books Penguin Books Penguin_Publishing Penguin Publishing Pennsylvania Pennsylvania Penry_v._Lynaugh Penry v. Lynaugh Pentobarbital pentobarbital Per_curiam per curiam Perjury perjury Pete_Walker Pete Walker Peter_Dale_Scott Scott, Peter Dale Petition petition Phenmetrazine phenmetrazine Phil_Coe Phil Coe Phil_Ryan_(sheriff_) Phil Ryan Pico_de_gallo pico de gallo Pimp_C Pimp C Pirate piracy Pistol pistol Pixy_Stix Pixy Stix Plains_Tribes Plains Tribes Plea_agreement plea agreement Pneumonia pneumonia Point-blank_range point-blank range Poisoned_candy_scare Poisoned candy scare Polk_County,_Texas Polk County, Texas Polunsky_Unit Polunsky Unit Polygraph polygraph Ponchai_Wilkerson Ponchai Wilkerson Pope_John_Paul_II Pope John Paul II Porch porch Port_Arthur,_Texas Port Arthur Portable_Document_Format PDF Potassium_chloride potassium chloride Potter_County,_Texas Potter County, Texas Preliminary_hearing evidentiary hearing Preponderance_of_the_evidence preponderance of the evidence President_of_Italy Italian President Priest priest Prison prison Prison_cemetery prison cemetery Prison_escape escaping Prison_warden warden Prisons prisons Pro_bono pro bono Probation probation Prosecution prosecution Prostitute prostitute Psalm_23 Psalm 23 Pseudonym alias Psychiatrist psychiatrist Psychiatrists psychiatrists Psychiatry psychiatric Psychopath psychopath Psychopathy psychopath Public_Broadcasting_Service PBS Public_Defender Public Defender's office Public_intoxication Public intoxication Public_safety public safety Puebla Puebla Pulitzer_Prize Pulitzer Prize Pulitzer_Prize_for_Photography Pulitzer Prize for Photography Pulmonary_embolism pulmonary embolism Radio radio Rafael_Resendez-Ramirez Rafael Resendez-Ramirez Ramsey_I Ramsey I Ranald_S._Mackenzie Ranald S. Mackenzie Randall_Adams Randall Adams Randall_Dale_Adams Randall Dale Adams Rap_music rap music Rape rape Rapist rapist Raymond_Hamilton Raymond Hamilton Rebuttal rebuttal Reconstruction_Act Reconstruction Act Recusal recused Reformatory reformatory Refugio_County Refugio County Reidsville_State_Prison Reidsville State Prison Religious_conversion converted Religious_minister minister Remand_(court_case) remanded Remuneration remuneration Rent-to-own rent-to-own Reporter reporter Reporters_Committee_for_Freedom_of_the_Press Reporters Committee for Freedom of the Press Reprieve_(organisation) Reprieve Republic_of_Texas Republic of Texas Republican_Party_(United_States) Republican Party Resolution_(law) resolution Rest_area rest area Retrial retrial Reva_Towslee_Corbett Reva Towslee Corbett Richard_Cartwright_(murderer) Richard Cartwright Richard_Dobson Richard Dobson Richard_Harries Richard Harries Richmond,_Virginia Richmond, Virginia Rick_Perry Rick Perry Ride_the_Lightning Ride the Lightning Rifle rifle Right_to_a_fair_trial fair trial Ringgold,_Texas Ringgold, Texas Rio_Grande_Valley Rio Grande Valley Risk dangerous Rob_Feldman Rob Feldman Robbery rob Robert_Alan_Shields,_Jr. Robert Alan Shields, Jr. Robert_Anderson_(Child_sex_offender) Robert James Anderson Robert_Dale_Rowell Robert Dale Rowell Robert_H._Jackson_(photographer) Robert H. Jackson Robert_Hare_(psychologist) Hare, Robert Robert_Kennedy Robert Kennedy Roman_Catholic Roman Catholic Romano_Prodi Romano Prodi Ronald_Clark_O'Bryan Ronald Clark O'Bryan Ronald_Ray_Howard Ronald Ray Howard Root_cellar root cellar Roper_v._Simmons Roper v. Simmons Rory_Calhoun Rory Calhoun Rosebud,_Texas Rosebud, Texas Rowlett,_Texas Rowlett Ruben_Cantu Ruben Montoya Cantu Ruby_(film) Ruby Ruby_Dee Ruby Dee Ruth_Bader_Ginsburg Ruth Bader Ginsburg Ryan_Polomski Ryan Polomski S.H.A.P.E._Center S.H.A.P.E. Center Safeway_Inc. Safeway Salt_Lake_City,_Utah Salt Lake City, Utah Sam_Giancana Sam Giancana Sam_Houston_Clinton Sam Houston Clinton San_Antonio San Antonio San_Antonio,_Texas San Antonio San_Antonio_Express-News San Antonio Express-News San_Antonio_Police_Department San Antonio Police Department San_Francisco San Francisco San_Patricio San Patricio San_Patricio,_Texas San Patricio, Texas San_Patricio_County,_Texas San Patricio County, Texas Sandra_Day_O'Connor Justice O'Connor Santo_Trafficante,_Jr. Santos Trafficante Satanism satanic Satank Satank Satanta_(White_Bear) Satanta Sawed-off_shotgun sawed off SB_122 SB 122 Schulenburg,_Texas Fayette County Scotts_Bluff_County,_Nebraska Scotts Bluff County, Nebraska Sea_sponge sponge Search_warrant search warrant Second_Battle_of_Adobe_Walls Second Battle of Adobe Walls Second-degree_murder second-degree murder Seguin,_Texas Seguin Selena Selena Self_defense self defense Semen semen Sentence_(law) penalty Serial_killer serial killer Sexual_abuse sexual abuse Sexual_assault sexual assault Sexual_favor sexual favor Sexual_penetration penetrating Shaka_Sankofa Shaka Sankofa Shannon_Charles_Thomas Shannon Charles Thomas Sharon_Keller Sharon Keller Sharon_Stone Sharon Stone Shears shears Sheriff Sheriff Shotgun shotgun Showtime_(TV_network) Showtime Shreveport,_Louisiana Shreveport Signature_Books Signature Books Silly_string silly string Silverdocs AFI-Discovery Channel Silverdocs Documentary Festival SIM_cards SIM cards Sioux Sioux Siouxsie_and_the_Banshees Siouxsie and the Banshees Sitting_Bear Satank Slate.com Slate.com Smithsonian_Institution Smithsonian Institution Smithville,_Texas Smithville, Texas Snuff_film snuff film Social_Security_number Social Security Sociopath sociopath Sodium_thiopental sodium thiopental Someday_We'll_Look_Back Someday We'll Look Back Somers,_Connecticut Somers Soulja's_Story Soulja's Story South_by_Southwest South by Southwest South_Carolina South Carolina South_Dakota South Dakota South_Park,_Houston South Park Southern_United_States Southern United States Spain Spanish Spanish_Texas Spanish Province of Texas Speaker_of_the_U.S._House_of_Representatives Speaker of the U.S. House of Representatives Special_education special education Special_Master Special Master Specter specter Speculated speculated St._Kitts St. Kitts Stabbing stabbed Stacey_Stites Stacey Stites Stalking stalking Stanley_Faulder Joseph Stanley Faulder Starke,_Florida Starke State_Attorney_General Attorney General State_of_Texas State of Texas State_police Trooper State_vs._Reed State vs. Reed Stateville_Correctional_Center Illinois Stay_of_execution stay of execution Steinway_&_Sons Steinway Stephen_Breyer Stephen Breyer Stephen_G._Breyer Stephen G. Breyer Stephen_King Stephen King Stephen_Morin Stephen Peter Morin Steve_Earle Steve Earle Steven_Jay_Russell Steven Jay Russell Steven_Michael_Woods,_Jr. Steven Michael Woods, Jr. Stimulant stimulant Stockings stockings Stoneburg,_Texas Stoneburg, Texas Stories_of_the_Century Stories of the Century Straight_razor straight razor Stringtown,_Oklahoma Stringtown, Oklahoma Strip_search strip searched Stun_belt stun belt Suicide suicide Suicide_of_Rodney_Hulin Rodney Hulin Sumter_County,_Florida Sumter County Supermax supermax Supreme_Court_of_the_United_States Supreme Court of the United States Susan_Reed Susan Reed T_Shirt_(album) T Shirt Tacos guisada tacos Talk_(magazine) Talk Talk_show talk show Tarrant_County Tarrant County Tarrant_County,_Texas Tarrant County Taxation_in_the_United_States federal income taxes T-bone_steak T-bone steak Tea tea Tear_gas tear gas Tecumseh,_Michigan Tecumseh, Michigan Ted_Bundy Ted Bundy Ted_Bundy_(film) Ted Bundy Televangelist televangelist Television television Television_series television series Television_syndication syndicated Temple,_Texas Temple Ten_Most_Wanted_Fugitives Ten Most Wanted Fugitives Tennessee Tennessee Terrell_County,_Texas Terrell County, Texas Terrell_Unit Terrell Unit Testify testify Testimony testimony Texaco Texaco Texas Texas Texas_7 Texas 7 Texas_A&M_University-Corpus_Christi Texas A&M University-Corpus Christi Texas_Attorney_General Texas Attorney General Texas_Board_of_Pardon_and_Paroles Texas Board of Pardon and Paroles Texas_Board_of_Pardons_and_Paroles Texas Board of Pardons and Paroles Texas_Capitol_Building Texas Capitol Building Texas_Commission_on_the_Art Texas Commission on the Art Texas_Court_of_Appeals Texas Court of Appeals Texas_Court_of_Criminal_Appeals Texas Court of Criminal Appeals Texas_Criminal_Court_of_Appeals Texas Criminal Court of Appeals Texas_Democratic_Party Texas Democratic Party Texas_Department_of_Corrections Texas Department of Corrections Texas_Department_of_Criminal_Justice Texas Department of Criminal Justice Texas_Department_of_Public_Safety Texas Department of Public Safety Texas_Forensic_Science_Commission Texas Forensic Science Commission Texas_Governor's_Mansion Texas Governor's Mansion Texas_House_of_Representatives Texas House of Representatives Texas_Legislature Texas Legislature Texas_Mentally_Retarded_Persons_Act Texas Mentally Retarded Persons Act Texas_Monthly Texas Monthly Texas_Moratorium_Network Texas Moratorium Network Texas_Observer Texas Observer Texas_Prison_Rodeo Texas Prison Rodeo Texas_Prison_System Texas Prison System Texas_Ranger_Division Texas Ranger Texas_Senate Senate Texas_State_Highway_123 Highway 123 Texas_State_Penitentiary_at_Huntsville Texas State Penitentiary at Huntsville Texas_State_Police Texas State Police Texas_State_Technical_College Texas State Technical College Texas_State_Technical_College_System Texas State Technical College Texas_Students_Against_the_Death_Penalty Texas Students Against the Death Penalty Texas_Tribune Texas Tribune Texas_Youth_Commission Texas Youth Commission Texico,_New_Mexico Texico, New Mexico Thailand Thai Thanksgiving_Day Thanksgiving Day The_Church_of_Jesus_Christ_of_Latter-day_Saints The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints The_Cold_Six_Thousand The Cold Six Thousand The_Daily_Sentinel_(Texas) The Daily Sentinel The_Dallas_Morning_News The Dallas Morning News The_Dark_Knight_(film) The Dark Knight The_Green_Mile_(book) The Green Mile The_Green_Mile_(film) film adaptation The_Guardian The Guardian The_History_Channel The History Channel The_Huffington_Post The Huffington Post The_Investigators_(TruTV_series) The Investigators The_Joker The Joker The_LK The LK The_Marshall_Tucker_Band The Marshall Tucker Band The_Memory_Hole The Memory Hole The_Nevada_Daily_Mail The Nevada Daily Mail The_New_York_Times The New York Times The_New_Yorker The New Yorker The_Observer The Observer The_Texan_(TV_series) The Texan The_Texas_Tribune The Texas Tribune The_Thin_Blue_Line The Thin Blue Line The_Thin_Blue_Line_(film) David Ray Harris The_Tomorrowpeople The Tomorrowpeople The_Victoria_Advocate The Victoria Advocate Theft Theft Thomas_Harrison_Provenzano Thomas Provenzano Thomas_Howard Tom Howard Three_Rivers,_Texas Three Rivers Tides_Foundation Tides Foundation Time_(magazine) Time TIME_(magazine) TIME Tinderbox_(Siouxsie_album) Tinderbox Tire_iron tire iron Tom_C._Clark Tom C. Clark Tom_Howard Tom Howard Tommie_Hughes Tommie Collins Hughes Tommy_Lynn_Sells Tommy Lynn Sells Torture torturing Trafalgar_Square Trafalgar Square Trail_boss trail boss Traumatic_amnesia traumatic amnesia Travis_County Travis County Travis_County,_Texas Travis County Treason treason Trial trial Trial_(law) trial Trial_court original trial Trial_of_Satanta_and_Big_Tree trial of Satanta and Big Tree Tropicana_Club Tropicana Club Trunk_(automobile) trunk Tucker_Carlson Tucker Carlson Tulsa Tulsa Tupac_Shakur Tupac Shakur Tuscaloosa_County,_Alabama Tuscaloosa County Tyler,_Texas Tyler, Texas U.S._2nd_Cavalry_Regiment U.S. 2nd Cavalry Regiment U.S._Census_Bureau U.S. Census Bureau U.S._Court_of_Appeals_for_the_Fifth_Circuit U.S. Court of Appeals for the Fifth Circuit U.S._District_Court_for_the_Southern_District_of_Texas District Court for the Southern District of Texas U.S._Geological_Survey U.S. Geological Survey U.S._Highway_59 U.S. Highway 59 U.S._state U.S. state U.S._Supreme_Court U.S. Supreme Court UC_Davis UC Davis Uncensored_from_Texas_Death_Row Uncensored from Texas Death Row Unconstitutional unconstitutional Unincorporated_area unincorporated Union_Army Union Union_Pacific Union Pacific United_Kingdom British United_Nations United Nations United_Nations_High_Commissioner_for_Human_Rights United Nations High Commissioner for Human Rights United_States United States United_States_Constitution Constitution United_States_Court_of_Appeals_for_the_Fifth_Circuit United States Court of Appeals for the Fifth Circuit United_States_Court_of_Appeals_for_the_Ninth_Circuit Ninth United_States_Department_of_State U.S. State Department United_States_district_court United States district court United_States_District_Court_for_the_Northern_District_of_Texas United States District Court for the Northern District of Texas United_States_District_Court_for_the_Southern_District_of_Texas District Court for the Southern District of Texas United_States_federal_judge Federal Judge United_States_Geological_Survey United States Geological Survey United_States_House_Select_Committee_on_Assassinations House Select Committee on Assassinations United_States_Marine_Corps United States Marine Corps United_States_of_America American United_States_Penitentiary,_Leavenworth United States Penitentiary, Leavenworth United_States_Senate U.S. Senate United_States_Supreme_Court United States Supreme Court United_States–Mexico_border border University_of_Colorado_School_of_Medicine University of Colorado School of Medicine University_of_Kentucky University of Kentucky University_of_North_Texas_Press University of North Texas Press University_of_Texas University of Texas University_of_Texas_at_Austin University of Texas at Austin University_of_Texas_Press University of Texas Press University_Press_of_Kansas University Press of Kansas Univision Univision Unmarked_grave unmarked grave Uno_(card_game) Uno US$ US$ US_84 US 84 US_Army US Army USA_Today USA Today Vacated_judgment vacated the decision Vagina vagina Van van Vein vein Velma_Barfield since 1984 VH1 VH1 Victim_of_a_crime_ victim Video_game video game Vienna_Convention_on_Consular_Relations treaty Vincent_Bugliosi Vincent Bugliosi Vineland_Adaptive_Behavior_Scale Vineland Adaptive Behavior Scale Virginia Virginia Visible_Human_Project Visible Human Project Vodka vodka Voir_dire voir dire Voluntary_manslaughter voluntary manslaughter Vs._the_Snow Down By Law Waco Waco Waco,_Texas Waco Walker_County,_Texas Walker County, Texas Walls_Unit Walls Unit Warrant_(law) warrant Warren_Commission Warren Commission Warren_Wagon_Train_Raid Warren Wagon Train Raid Washington_D._C. Washington D. C. Washington_D.C. Washington D.C. Washington_Post Washington Post Wayne_County,_Michigan Wayne County, Michigan Wechsler_Adult_Intelligence_Scale Wechsler Adult Intelligence Scale Weimar,_Texas Weimar West_Livingston,_Texas West Livingston, Texas West_University_Place,_Texas West University Place West_Virginia_State_Penitentiary West Virginia State Penitentiary Western_(genre) western Western_saloon saloon Westlawn_Cemetery Westlawn Cemetery WFAA WFAA White_American White Wichita_County,_Texas Wichita County, Texas Wichita_Falls,_Texas Wichita Falls, Texas Wiggins_v._Smith Wiggins v. Smith William_P._Longley William P. Longley William_R._Lay William R. Lay William_Rehnquist William Rehnquist’s William_Tecumseh_Sherman William Tecumseh Sherman Williamson_County,_Texas Williamson County, Texas Willowridge_High_School_(Houston) Willowridge High School Wilson_County,_Texas Wilson County Windham_School_District_(Texas) Windham School District Window_tinting tinted windows Witness witness Worcestershire_sauce Worcestershire sauce World_Council_of_Churches World Council of Churches World_Socialist_Web_Site World Socialist Web Site Writ_of_certiorari writ of certiorari Writ_of_habeas_corpus writ of habeas corpus Yellow_Mama Yellow Mama Yolanda_Saldivar Yolanda Saldivar Yolanda_Saldívar Yolanda Saldívar Zoosadism zoosadism